


The Us We Should Be

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5b spoilers, Derek is a Softie, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Season 5B, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, but Derek stayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know what he and Derek were. All he knew is that he wanted more, more than just sex. He wanted a relationship.</p><p>Maybe this Valentines Day he'll get his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Us We Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I'm running behind I had no wifi yesterday!

Stiles didn't know what they were, all he knew is that he wanted more.

It had all started junior year after Derek had been de-aged then restored to normal and they killed Kate. Stiles just remembers how Derek had crept into his window that night just needing to not be alone, needing someone to comfort him. They'd always been closer than the rest of the pack but letting Derek sleep in his bed felt like a huge step for Stiles.

That tradition carried on until one spontaneous night Derek crawled in his bed and kissed the living daylights out of him. Stiles asked for more but they didn't get past some sloppy handjobs. It had only escalated from there and now Stiles could say he was sleeping with Derek. But he didn't want a friends with benefits deal, especially not when Valentines Day came around.

As far as he knew, Scott was the only one in on Derek and Stiles' secret rendezvous. The rest of the pack probably knew but just chose not to say anything. But that dreaded holiday came around and Stiles watched one by one his friends be swept up by their significant others or someone completely new and Stiles had no idea where Derek was. 

He honestly shouldn't have expected anything though. They weren't...together or anything. No, the two were just friends who sometimes slept together, they'd be nothing more. But that thought made Stiles feel an unfamiliar pain in his chest.

Stiles was laying in his bed that night. It wasn't super late but the sun was already setting. Scott had taken Kira on some hike in the woods earlier where Stiles knew he set up a romantic candlelit picnic in the end. Liam and Hayden just disappeared with no word of where they were going but Stiles was just hoping those two finally got their shit together. Parrish surprised Lydia with a quiet dinner he made himself due to her unstable condition at the moment after escaping from Eichen House. Malia said something about just going clubbing. She had asked if Stiles wanted to join her but he politely declined. Even Mason was whisked away by Cory, who wasn't someone they could really trust right now. But it looks like on Valentine's Day even the enemies can make an exception. 

Stiles felt lonely without that familiar warm body pressed against his and it made him realize how long it's been since him and Derek have done anything shy of a few rushed make out sessions. Everything's just been so hectic in the neighborhood, Stiles was anxious.

"Stiles?" his dad's voice came from outside his door.

"Come in."

The sheriff entered his sons room and frowned when he saw Stiles just sprawled out on his bed. "Um, I was just gonna ask if it'd be okay with you if I went out tonight."

Stiles sat up and raised his eyebrows at his father. "You? You have somewhere to go on Valentine's Day? Alright dad!"

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I'm taking Melissa to a dinner at a very nice restaurant, white tablecloths and everything."

Stiles stood up to clap his dad on the back. "I'm happy for you. Go, have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad," Stiles sighed. "You need this. I'll be fine." They hugged goodbye then the sheriff left. Stiles returned to his sulking on his bed and grabbed his phone to entertain himself. Maybe he could call Derek? No, the guy was not the type to do Valentines Day. "God, Stiles. You aren't even dating," he said to himself. Though he wished they were. 

Stiles didn't have to argue with himself no more as his cell phone buzzed in his hands with the werewolfs name on it. He immediately answered with a surprised, "Derek?"

"Hey," replied Derek from the other end. "What are you up to?"

"At the moment, nothing," Stiles said and he could feel his heartbeat rising with anticipation and want. "But, um, I'm down for anything."

"Good," Derek said. "Meet me at the loft in 20?"

"Sure, yeah," Stiles said and he was already on his feet. He hung up the phone and rushed to his closet. He didn't know why but Stiles felt he needed to look his best for Derek. He threw on his tight fitting jeans he knew Derek loved and grabbed a random grey sweater off his floor. 

After Stiles put it on he realized the sweater actually belonged to Derek by the way the collar was loose on his shoulders and the sleeves made him have sweater paws. It also smelt wonderfully like the werewolf. Stiles didn't bother changing and ran downstairs to get his shoes and jacket. Then he grabbed his keys and hopped in his jeep. 

Before Stiles pulled out of his driveway he sat there for a second and took a deep breath. He knew what to expect out of a night with Derek. They'd have small conversation, maybe a few drinks and food (though Stiles would try not to get drunk, he likes to remember), then long and amazing sex. It was never anything more. But despite him being used to that routine, Stiles couldn't help the butterflies erupting in his stomach. 

He got himself together and headed down the familiar road to the Hale loft. His hands on the wheel were slightly shaking and Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to hear his heartbeat rising.

The walk up the stairs to Derek's loft was too short and before Stiles knew it, he was standing in front of the large sliding door. Derek must've heard him coming and pulled open the door to let Stiles in with a brief greeting. 

"So," Stiles started with a smirk. "We starting on the couch or speeding things up straight to the bedroom."

Derek didn't answer Stiles, he just gently grabbed the teens face in his hands and pressed a long and passionate kiss to his lips. Stiles was taken by surprise but soon kissed back with equal passion. It wasn't the type of kiss their nights usually started out with.

"That's nice too," Stiles breathed out once they separated. Derek gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand. Stiles let Derek lead him to the door to the balcony. "Balcony sex? Well, alright. I'm not opposed to trying new things."

"Shut up for a minute," Derek said before kissing Stiles quickly again and opening the door.

Stiles felt his breath catch in his throat when he took sight of what was on the balcony. Derek had brought a small folding table out and draped a white tablecloth over it. On top of that was a flickering candle in the middle of two plates of spaghetti and marinara sauce. A bottle of red wine stood between two empty glasses.

"Derek," Stiles gasped. "W-what...what is this?"

Derek blushed and ducked his head. "I wanted to do something special for Valentines Day for you."

"But...I thought-" Stiles started.

"Stiles," Derek interrupted while leading him to sit down at the table. "What we've had going has been great, it's been amazing. But I can't ignore the feelings I have for you that are growing. And I know that's not how the whole friends with benefits thing works but I don't care."

Stiles had to hold back the tears threatening to spill at Derek's confession. He had never expected those words to come out of the wolfs mouth. "Der, this is incredible. I feel the same way. I...I've always wanted more," he said shyly. "I just was convinced all you saw me as was a warm mouth."

Derek reached across the table and grabbed Stiles' hand in his own. "I've never seen you like that. If anything, I thought you were the one who didn't want more. I thought you were just experimenting so I let it go on."

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand and leaned in to kiss him again. "Happy Valentines Day, Sourwolf."

"Happy Valentines Day Stiles," Derek said with a bright smile. "Now let's eat."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
